Gemelas
by Pivipona
Summary: AU. Dark-fic. Kagome y Kikyou Higurashi eran las gemelas más populares del pueblo. Desde el primer instante, están juntas. Aunque no es el amor por la otra lo que las mantiene unidas.


_No tengo mucho que decir sobre el one-shot. Sólo quiero decir que es algo enfermizo, nada más._

 _InuYasha no es mío, duh._

* * *

Kagome y Kikyou Higurashi nacieron una mañana de verano del séptimo mes del año. Su madre había roto aguas antes de escuchar sonar su propio despertador, en casa de su padre, sin que su marido estuviera cerca de ella para socorrerla y acompañarla al hospital. Fue su padre, un hombre de setenta años con la espalda curvada y problemas de colesterol, quien la llevó hasta el hospital con el único coche que tenía la familia en su poder. Había sido un milagro que un carruaje como aquel, con más de treinta años en su motor, no se hubiera quedado tirado en mitad de la carretera antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Entró de inmediato a la sala de partos. Dilatar no había sido un problema para la madre, aunque las contracciones empezaran a ser una pesadilla incansable para ésta aun encima de la camilla y en manos del hombre que sacaría a sus hijas de su vientre. Fue un parto limpio. Kikyou fue la primera en salir, ni tan siquiera llegó a notarlo, y Kagome la secundó tardando unos largos e interminables minutos de agonía. Sin embargo, cuando las dos niñas se removieron contra su pecho, la madre supo que había sido una bendición para la familia.

El padre de las criaturas llegó en mitad del parto. Era un hombre de mar y, en cuanto supo la noticia, corrió hasta el hospital con el taxista más cercano que encontró en las afueras. Se quitó la boina antes de entrar a la sala y contempló la belleza de su mujer iluminada por los rayos de sol que entraban como intrusos en la estancia. Su padre, el abuelo de las pequeñas, le siguió instantes más tarde. Los tres lloraron y abrazaron a las niñas sin parar de susurrar su nombre.

 _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome._

 _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome._

Se sentía dichosa la más pequeña, una ruidosa recién nacida de ojos resaltones y piel morena. Por ello, entre los brazos de su padre, se echó a reír y entrelazó uno de sus deditos alrededor del de su hermana, una silenciosa recién nacida de ojos cerrados y piel gélida.

 _Kikyou._

* * *

Los años pasan, Kagome y Kikyou crecen siendo japonesas, gemelas y pelinegras. Todos en el pueblo las conocen, visitan y adoran. Son las niñas más bonitas del lugar, su madre se encarga de que así sea vistiéndolas con exquisitos vestidos que su padre le obsequia desde el extranjero. La pesca y las labores de limpieza no les dan para conseguir semejantes piezas, pero el abuelo paterno puede hacerlo.

Kagome sonríe y se abraza a su hermana, mientras escucha su melodiosa voz cantarle una canción al oído: _"Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula, ¿cuándo la abandonará? En la noche o el amanecer, la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan. ¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?"_. Su madre se lleva las manos al pecho y se estremece al verlas, deja escapar una vacía lágrima y abandona la habitación de las niñas en completo silencio. No desea estorbar su momento, mucho menos despertar la furia en su hija. Desde el primer día en el que nacieron, las gemelas Higurashi están juntas. Nunca se separan. Aunque no sea el amor por la otra lo que las mantenga tan unidas, y eso es lo que estremece a su madre.

No pasa día en el que no jueguen juntas y sin nadie más alrededor. Kagome es muy posesiva con su hermana mayor, una frágil niña de nueve años que enferma muy rápido y que no puede salir afuera a jugar porque siempre tiene frío en invierno y se ahoga en verano. A su hermana menor, quien siempre la protege, no le importa, sin embargo. Ella la quiere, la atesora como el tesoro que es y no le preocupa no salir a la calle si ella no puede. Empero, aunque Kagome no pueda comprenderlo, a su madre sí le preocupa que no salga a jugar con los niños del barrio. Ellos esperan pacientes frente a su ventana para compartir las muñecas que han recibido en Navidad, pero Kagome no quiere, ella sólo quiere compartirlo con Kikyou, y ellos no lo entienden.

―Hay muchos árboles, Kikyou ―dice Kagome con una mano sobre su boca. Kikyou ríe y se acerca a su hermana con la linterna entre sus manos. La habitación está oscura y ellas se encuentran debajo de una manta adornada por perros blancos―. Podríamos dormir dentro de una de las cuevas mágicas y, cuando queramos volver, sólo debemos encontrar el armario y entrar en él.

Kikyou asiente con ímpetu y Kagome pica de manos sin dejar de reír. Durante las noches, cuando su madre las lleva a su cuarto y las recuesta en su cama, ambas se esconden debajo de la sábana y hablan de los lugares mágicos que sólo ellas conocen y a los que nunca nadie más podrá acceder. Porque ellas están y estarán juntas.

* * *

Su madre les pide que intenten coger caminos diferentes cuando la adolescencia llega hasta las vidas de las dos jóvenes. Ahora están a punto de convertirse en mujercitas, y no siempre podrán estar la una encima de la otra. La mujer quiere que ambas hijas empiecen a separarse y a encontrar el camino que cada una debe de tomar para ser feliz. Pero Kagome se revela, grita que nunca lo soltará la mano de Kikyou y se marcha con ella a su habitación. La madre llora sobre la mesa de la cocina y su marido la abraza con fuerza.

Kikyou se echa a llorar cuando llegan a la habitación, mas Kagome la abraza y le acaricia el cabello.

―No te dejaré nunca, Kikyou.

La unión entre las gemelas se hace cada vez más fuerte, y la preocupación de sus familiares incrementa.

* * *

Kagome tiene dieciocho años, un cuerpo espléndido, un brillo único en los ojos, una sonrisa angelical y una hermana perfecta. Su madre está muy feliz, le alienta a arreglarse y salir a pasear para conocer algún chico y conocer las maravillas del amor.

―Querida, ¿por qué no sales con los chicos del vecindario? Seguro que alguno de ellos desea conocerte ―comenta, risueña.

A Kagome le gusta la idea, pero a Kikyou no.

―No necesito salir con ningún chico, mamá ―contesta Kagome, sincera. Salir con un chico implica dejar a su hermana. Su madre ahoga un sollozo y se lleva una mano a los labios―. Kikyou es el único espejo que necesito para verme y saber cuán hermosa soy.

¿Dejar a su compañera por pura ambición personal? Imposible.

Esa noche, mientras se abrazaban bajo las sábanas de su cama, Kikyou volvió a cantarle una canción a Kagome.

―Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula, ¿cuándo la abandonará? En la noche o el amanecer, la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan. ¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?

* * *

Las hermanas han perdido la noción de la realidad. La madre lo ve muy claro cuando Kagome le contesta que no puede casarse con el hijo de los señores Akitoki porque su hermana no lo desea.

―Kikyou no quiere que me marche, mamá.

La mujer se deja caer sobre la silla y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Kagome contempla a su hermana y sonríe como nunca antes lo ha hecho sin dejar de escuchar los monstruosos sollozos de su madre muy cerca de ella, aunque es tanta su adoración que ni tan siquiera se inmuta de la suavidad de los dedos de su madre entre los suyos.

―Kagome, hija mía, ¡estás sola! ¡Kikyou no existe, querida! ―llora su madre entre sus brazos.

Kagome ríe y sigue riendo.

Con los últimos rayos del sol dentro de la casona, Kagome se levanta del sofá del comedor y pasea por los pasillos con el ceño fruncido y un brillo de preocupación. Ha despertado sola, sin su hermana a su lado, y eso es algo inusual. Ellas siempre están juntas, ¡nunca se separan! Por primera vez en muchísimos años, Kagome percibe que su querida gemela no está a su lado, que no hay joven que acaricie o sujete con su mano derecha como ella siempre hace. Su mano, ahora, está fría y abandonada.

―Kikyou, ¿dónde estás? ―pregunta a viva voz―. ¿Cuándo hemos empezado a jugar a escondernos? No me has avisado, ¡eres una tramposa!

Kagome deambula por la casa, corre por los pasillos, grita el nombre de su hermana y se mete dentro del armario. Cierra los ojos y se abraza a sí misma con las piernas dobladas y las rodillas bajo su mentón. Murmura el nombre de su compañera una y otra vez, no queriendo olvidarse nunca de él.

 _Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou._

 _Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou._

Las puertas del armario se abren y el desconsolado y húmedo rostro de su madre aparece ante ella. La asustadiza morena gatea hasta fundirse en un maternal abrazo con ella y cuando abre los ojos se encuentra frente a un hombre de bata blanca que no conoce. Su padre llora tan o más fuerte que su madre y aguarda por ella en el marco de la puerta.

―Kagome ―llama el señor que no conoce―, ¿vienes conmigo? ―Y estira su mano hacia ella.

La susodicha parpadea y observa cómo un papel cae de la carpeta que el hombre sujeta entre sus manos. La hoja, de manera elegante, vuela por la sala hasta caer a bajo sus pies boca arriba y es consciente de todo cuando lee lo que hay escrito en ella: "Kagome Higurashi. Paciente con esquizofrenia paranoide." Más abajo, escrito a mano por su propia madre, al haber reconocido el tipo de letra, descansa la mayor pesadilla para la joven: "Cree que tiene una hermana gemela, Kikyou, desde que nació."

* * *

 _Dejen comentarios si así lo desean (tengo galletitas para quien lo haga). Pero no den favorito y marchen sin decir nada. Es de mala educación._


End file.
